The Prince Of The Wind
by The Pegasus Writer
Summary: When you first see Sonic you think of him as a fast hero with the need for speed but what if I tell you that he's more than that, what if he didn't belong in Mobius instead Equestria? What if I tell you he had a life before coming to Equestria but forgot it all? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (Being Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow has been waiting for 10 years waiting for her brave prince who speed couldn't be matched, she only turned 20 yesterday, hoped and wished that he would come back to her but he didn't. She could remember the day he left like if it was yesterday.

 **10 years ago**

A teen year old Rainbow Dash standing in front of her closet friend, the son of Princess Celestia. He was a cobalt alicorn with pure black eyes and had a spikey mane and tail. The reason they knew each other was because Rainbow's Dad was once the Princess personal guard and a friendship grew between them. "Why do you have to go, why?" Rainbow asked the prince with tears beginning to well up in her eyes "Because Dashie it is foretold that I will have to save a world called Mobius" he answered her question and gave her a hug "Here take this, and use it whenever you need me the most and I'll come running to your side no matter what. Dashie" he told her placing a rainbow chain necklace around her neck with a cobalt whilst attached to it, this whistle had been enchanted so only he could hear it no matter where he was even if he was on another world he would still hear it as if they where in the same room "Goodbye Dashie" the prince said kissing her on the check and vanishing in a bright light.

 **Present Day**

It been so long that she couldn't even remember the name of the colt that she loved the most but she never took the necklace off since that day. She brushed the fur on her chest aside to reveal the same necklace that he gave her and blew on it and then a blinding flash of light came from the heart of the Forest. "That light it's the same light that took him to Mobius" Rainbow said and flew out of her room, gathering up all of her friends to go to the Forest


	2. Meeting A Mobian

**(Sonic's Prov)**

The strangest thing happened to me. First I hear someone blew a whistle which I think is important don't know why but it's just is, second am engulfed by a blinding white light and third am a cobalt horse with wings and a horn in a forest so yea and for some reason all of this seems familiar.

 **(No Prov)**

Rainbow and her friends were standing outside of the forest "So Rainbow, Darling where did you say where abuts in the forest you saw this light?" Rarity asked her Rainbow maned friend "Somewhere near the middle, now let's go already" Rainbow answered and took off with the rest of them following behind them. Fluttershy came up to Rainbow and asked "Um Rainbow do you think it is him?" "Am sure of it Fluttershy" she answered her question however the rest overheard "So sugar cube mind telling us who "him" is?" Applejack asked the two pegasus mare "Well um he was the only one who could beat Rainbow in a race" Fluttershy told them "There's no way, nopony could beat Dashie in a race" Pinkie argued with Fluttershy "Pinkie he is the Prince of the wind, he has to be fast to have a title like that" Rainbow said to her hyper pink friend "Did you say PRINCE!" Rarity shouted out the last part knowing that she could still have the chance to get her prince charming "Yea what do you expect from the son of Princess Celestia to be a chief" Rainbow said with sarcasm in her voice "WHAT! THE SON OF CELESTIA!" Twilight shouted it so loud that you could hear her form Canterlot and am not kidding, take a look for yourselves.

 **Celestia's Private Study**

Celestia was finishing off some paper work when she heard somepony shout "WHAT! THE SON OF CELESTIA!" "Twilight?" Celestia asked nopony but shrugged it off and went back to work.

 **Back to the Mane six**

As soon as they could hear again, they could hear rustling coming form the bush front of them and outstepped a cobalt alicorn with a messy mane and tail, emerald green eyes and a cutie mark of all seven chaos emeralds. "It's him... No it can't be his eyes were pure black not green" Rainbow thought to herself losing hope on finding her old friend "Umm can you tell me where I am please?" the stallion said he then looked at the rainbow maned mare and something just felt so familiar about her but he didn't know what "This is the Eveer Free Forest, just outside of Ponyville" Twilight answered his question "Thank you" he thanked her but was stopped by a hyper pink mare "HiamPinkiePiewhatsyourname?Whatsyourfavouritecolour?Doyouwannabefriends?" the pink mare said it so fast that none of her friends could understand her but fro some strange reason this stallion could "My name is Sonic The Hedgehog, fastest thing alive, every colour in the rainbow, cyan and sure why not" Sonic answered Pinkie's question "Um excuse me partner I don't want to sound rude or anything but to be honest you look nothing like a hedgehog" Applejack stated "Well that's because am from a world called Mobius" Sonic stated. After he finished that sentence Rainbow realized something "Now I remember his name was Sonic that would make them two the same pony, but why doesn't he recognise me unless... unless he doesn't remember..." Rainbow thought to herself and without noticing it a single tear got out and was going down her check, nopony noticed this except a cobalt alicorn "Umm Dashie are you okay" Sonic said without noticing that he just said her nickname that only two ponies were allowed to say Celestia's son Sonic and Pinkie Pie "Sonic Darling how did you know that was her nickname?" Rarity asked the stallion confused on how did he know it when they never met before but he just gave her a simple shrug "I have no clue, but are you okay" Sonic asked Rainbow again "What makes you say that?" she said back to him "Well your crying" he stated "No of your business!" Rainbow shouted at him and took off for home "Okay what was that about?" he asked the remaining five mares "Umm well you see umm you kinda look like an old friend of Rainbow's who promised he would come back from Mobius but never did" Fluttershy answered his question "What's his name, I might know him?" Sonic asked the timed mare who replied with "His name was Prince Sonic Hedgehog"


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic thought about if he met anyone with the words 'Sonic' and 'Hedgehog' in their name except from him but from what he knew he was the only Sonic on Mobius "Nope never met anyone called Sonic except from when I look in the mirror" Sonic said to Fluttershy.

Whilst walking through the forest with the mares that he just met, he couldn't get the name Celestia out of his head, every time he thinks of it he just feels that every think is going to be alright and nothing bad is going to happen.

They made it out of the EverFree Forest and went to Twilight's home, the golden oak. "Spike!" Twilight called out and a baby purple dragon comes down the stairs, as soon as his eyes land upon Sonic he just comes to an complete halt "Twilight! Why is there a alicorn in here?" Spike asked Twilight with concern. "Spike this is Sonic and he needs help getting back to his home world as soon as possible" Twilight informed the baby dragon "Well I don't need to get there as soon as possible, everything was fine on Mobius when I got taken here" Sonic told Twilight "Okay, anyway Spike I need to tell Princess Celestia that I have something important to tell her right away!" Twilight told Spike and with that the baby dragon began to right. Once finished Spike set it a fire with his flames sending it to Princess Celestia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hehehe. Hi Guys am back, and am really sorry for not posting a chapter since... 1 month and 10 days ago! Man you must be really angry so...**

 **Sonic: Wait no longer cause am back!**

 **Me: Get back into character and get out of here**

 **Sonic: Okay Mr "I post a chapter every month and 10 days later"**

 **Me (Pulls out pistol): Care to say that to my face**

 **Sonic: Nope!**

 **Me: Let the story begin!**

* * *

Princess Celestia had just finished her royal duties, having just finished taking off her royal attire hoping to get a goodnight sleep but it seemed the Gods didn't want her to as a scroll appeared in front of her with a small yellow flash of light. "Err! Why does Twilight have to always send her letters when it's not a good time!" the Princess complained as she opened up the scroll and began to read. "Why is a Mobian here as a alicorn, it could be that my son has returned, no it can't be because if it was it would say Prince Sonic Hedgehog not Sonic The Hedgehog but still there's a slight chance he could be suffering from memory loss" Celestia said to herself whilst climbing into bed, slowly falling asleep, dreaming of a time where her son was still here.

The next day Sonic found himself reading a book about history because it was the most interesting book he could find at the moment or because it was the first one he saw and couldn't be bothered to look for a more better book. At that moment the smell of pancakes came by and tempted him to eat them, Sonic stood up and followed the smell which took him to the kitchen. Sonic sat down at the table with his head on it.

"Morning Sonic!" came the voice of Spike as he put a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Good morning to you to Spike" Sonic said as he began to eat the pile of pancakes.

"Good morning you two" the voice of a tried Twilight said as she came in and sat opposite Sonic "Sonic the Princess would be here this afternoon to meet you and see if we could get you home" Twilight said with a tried smile on her face.

"Aww man! That's ages away, what am I going to do?" Sonic complained as he finished his last pancake.

"How about you take a walk around Ponyville" Twilight suggested.

"That's actually a good idea" Sonic said as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Rainbow was on her bed in deep thought about the 'Mobian turned equestrian'. _"It could be him he may just have amnesia or... or... he's... not... coming... back" Rainbow thought to herself as that thought brought up tears._


	5. The Forgotten Past Part One

**Me: Hey guys I know it's been awhile since I posted a new chapter but I have been busy**

 **Sonic: More like too lazy**

 **Me (Pulls out a nuke): Would you like to live**

 **Sonic: Y-Yeah you been busy very, very busy!**

 **Me: That's more better, and now it is time for the story!**

* * *

Sonic walked around Ponyville because he had simply nothing to do at the moment in till he felt something crash right into sending him into the wet mud with what ever crashed into him onto. As he opened his eyes he was greeted by a pair of bright magnet eyes looking down at him, he soon realized that the pony on top of him was none of than Rainbow Dash. "Nice for you to drop by" Sonic joked trying to make the situation less... Awkward.

"S-Sonic! Am so, so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Rainbow quickly said as she tried to get up she slipped and fell down again.

"Let me help" He offered as he began to use his magic to lift her off him and back onto her hooves, as he also got up. "Anyway Rainbow I was hoping for getting a chance to talk to you about what happened last time" Sonic said as he dried himself off using his magic, he gonna thank Twilight later for teaching him that spell.

"Sure" Rainbow said hoping for it to end quickly. As Sonic was about to begin Twilight appeared out of no where **(*Cough, Cough* Teleporting *Cough*)** "Sonic, Rainbow, Princess Celestia want's to see you two right away and wants to discuss about something important so hurry up before she blames me for you two being late and sends me back to Magic kinder garden!" Twilight shouted.

"Okay Twilight we're going but I don't think she's going to send you back to Magic whatever garden or something" Rainbow said comforting her friend and Sonic agreed with her.

After saying goodbye to their friend that has some mental problems maybe, they set off to Canterlot Palace.

* * *

Once there they were greeted by a group of solar guards who led them to Celestia's personal chambers. Once inside they saw her sat upon her bed without her royal jewelry on looking at a photo album, when she heard the door close she closed the album and looked up at them.

"Sonic, Rainbow glad you could make, please make yourselves comfortable" Celestia said as they got comfortable. "Now because I asked you two to come here was because of you Sonic" Celestia stated looking at the confused blue alicorn.

"I don't get what your saying Princess?" he said wondering why this had anything to do with him at all. "Do you recall anything before the age of 10?" Celestia asked hoping to get the answerer she was hoping for. "I can barely remember anything at all except from a few voices that I can't figure out and a song sung by a woman who I think is my mother?" Sonic said wondering why does his unknown past has anything to do with this.

"How did this song go?" Celestia asked as her hopes started to rise even more and even Rainbow's hopes started to rise but only slowly. "Well I believe it went like this" Sonic said as he began to sing.

* * *

 **Me: Sorry guys but this is where the chapter ends because I have to think of a song**

 **Sonic: Which should be easy for you since your all ways making songs up all the time**

 **Me: I know and that's because am awesome, anyway I hope you like the story and don't forget to leave a review**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well I believe it went like this" Sonic said as he began to sing.

 **(second part of My Son, My Mother By ThePegasusWriter)**

 _My Mother My Mother,_  
 _My loving Mother_  
 _You made me feel loved when I thought I wasn't,_  
 _No matter how far apart we are,_  
 _I could always feel your caring love._

 _My Mother My Mother,_  
 _My caring Mother,_  
 _Nothing can bring you down,_  
 _May it be Nightmare Moon or Discord,_  
 _or even Tierk himself,_  
 _Nothing can bring you down,_  
 _Because as long as you love me I will make sure it won't happen._

 _My Mother My Mother,_  
 _My wise Mother,_  
 _Just follow the wind,_  
 _for it will bring you to me,_  
 _Because in your loving embrace is where I should be._

"I know there is a first part but I only know the ending of it" Sonic said but before he could continue Princess Celestia began to sing the first part of the song

 **(First part of My Son, My Mother By ThePegasusWriter)**

 _My Son My Son,  
My darling Son,  
You are the light to my darkness,  
No matter how far apart we are,  
I will be by your side the moment you call._

 _My Son My Son,  
My sweet Son,  
Nothing will harm you,  
May it be discord or Queen Chrysalis,  
or even Sombra,  
Nothing will harm you,  
for my love will always protect._

 _My Son My Son,  
My brave son,  
Just look for the sun in the sky,  
for it will always guide you home,  
Into my loving embrace where you should be._

"H-h-how" before Sonic could continue Celestia cut him off again. "Because Sonic I followed the wind but instead of it bringing me to you it brought you to me, Sonic I'm your mother, you are my darling son" Celestia said as she nuzzled the shocked alicorn.

* * *

 _My Son My Son,  
My darling Son,  
You are the light to my darkness,  
No matter how far apart we are,  
I will be by your side the moment you call._

 _My Son My Son,  
My sweet Son,  
Nothing will harm you,  
May it be discord or Queen Chrysalis,  
or even Sombra,  
Nothing will harm you,  
for my love will always protect._

 _My Son My Son,  
My brave son,  
Just look for the sun in the sky,  
for it will always guide you home,  
Into my loving embrace where you should be._

 _My Mother My Mother,_  
 _My loving Mother_  
 _You made me feel loved when I thought I wasn't,_  
 _No matter how far apart we are,_  
 _I could always feel your caring love._

 _My Mother My Mother,_  
 _My caring Mother,_  
 _Nothing can bring you down,_  
 _May it be Nightmare Moon or Discord,_  
 _or even Tierk himself,_  
 _Nothing can bring you down,_  
 _Because as long as you love me I will make sure it won't happen._

 _My Mother My Mother,_  
 _My wise Mother,_  
 _Just follow the wind,_  
 _for it will bring you to me,_  
 _Because in your loving embrace is where I should be._


End file.
